


Soudam Week 2018

by Tinyhammer



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Child Abuse, Headcanon, M/M, Soudam Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-26 12:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinyhammer/pseuds/Tinyhammer
Summary: Here is my take on this year's Soudam Week. Basically, I will be showing off my personal headcanons for the pairing.





	1. Day 1: First Times

It was parents night at Hope Peak’s Academy. All of the parents and/or guardians had been invited to attend the grand school for Ultimates. Many people from all around had came to the event. However, not everyone was happy…

Inside of one of the many hallways of the Hope’s Peak, it was crowded with parents, faculty and students alike. Two people were talking to each other. The first one was a well-built young man clad in dark with mismatched eyes and had his hair down in a strange hairstyle. The second one was a young lady with lovely blonde hair.

“Your mother is simply lovely, Gundam!” Sonia beamed while clasping her arms together.

“Indeed.” The dark-clad man replied with a proud grin. “Hard to imagine that an Overload of Ice like me could be raised by an angel!”

“Oh, I don’t know about that.” Sonia giggled. “I could see a lot of similarities between the two.”

Gundam’s eyes widened a bit before looking away while using his scarf to cover up his blush. Sonia just giggled at the scene.

“T-Thank you… I must say, even an overload like me should feel honored to meet THE king AND queen of Novoselic.”

“Oh, I could assure you, Gundam, you are more than worthy to meet them.” Sonia reassured. “Especially after all of the times we spent together.”

“Regardless, I am more than pleased to meet royalty who are brave enough to interact with me!” The animal breeder smirked.

“Ehhhh!?”

Gundam and Sonia both visibly winced when they heard the whiny shriek. Daring to turn their heads, they see a young man dressed in an over-the-top jumpsuit with a beanie cap over his light pink hair. Along with his outlandish outfit, his most noticeable feature was a set of sharp-like teeth.

“How come HE gets to meet the king and queen of Novoselic!?” Kazuichi Souda whined.

“Oh, hello there, Kazuichi. When did YOU get here?” Sonia asked, purposefully making it seem like she doesn’t know the mechanic was there.

“We just talked to each other a few minutes ago!” Kazuichi yelled with an over-the-top expression on his face.

Gundam just rolled his eyes at Kazuichi’s response. This was FAR from the first time Sonia ignored his existence like this.

“Look, how could you take Gundam to see your parents!? A king and queen!?” Kazuichi complained. “GUNDAM!? The guy who constantly talks about blood rituals!”

“...I am standing right here, mortal.” The dark-clad boy muttered.

“Oh, don’t worry. My parents didn’t mind them.” Sonia reassured. “In fact, they found it amusing!”

Kazuichi’s eyes bugged out. “Ehh? HIS antics?”

“Indeed, they do. In fact, I am quite impressed at how the monarchy of such a prestiged country would impress interest in the dark arts!” Gundam laughed before doing an over-the-top pose.

“Well, well… They are just being polite!” Kazuichi retorted. “There is no way members of royalty would ever be interested in a vulgar hobby!”

This struck a nerve with Gundam. “A vulgar hobby, eh? Let’s see if you have a leg to stand on after I curse you to speak nothing, but incantations for the rest of your life!”

“Don’t you even dare!” Kazuichi shot back. “I actually want people to understand me!”

“Gundam, please, he is not worth your time!” Sonia pleaded.

Kazuichi looked thunderstruck. “Not worth his time!?”

All of the students nearby just rolled their eyes before trying to ignore them and go back to their conversation. Nothing new was happening. Just the usual interaction with Gundam, Sonia and Kazuichi. Nothing will ever change.

Little did everyone knew how wrong they were.

“KAZUICHI!”

Gundam and Sonia raised an eyebrow while the pink-haired boy in-question froze in his spot. His pink pupils shrank to the size of peas while his jaw dropped to the ground. Slowly turning his head as if he was a machine, he saw someone stomping over to him. An adult male dressed like a mechanic like him.

“D-D-Dad!” Kazuichi exclaimed.

“What is the meaning of this, boy!?” The older man roared.

“W-What is the meaning of what?” Kazuichi sputtered, though anyone with eyes could see that he knew exactly well what his father was talking about.

“THIS!” The older man snapped.

With that, he held out a piece of paper. Kazuichi winced at this. He didn’t know what it read, but it was clearly an invitation to Parent’s Day.

“I-I am sorry! I forget!” Kazuichi insisted.

“What the fuck you had forgotten about Parent’s Day!? I…” The older man started.

“Um, can we talk about this in private?” Kazuichi pleaded.

All Sonia does was blink twice in confusion at what went before her. Meanwhile, Gundam looked back and forth between Kazuichi and his father, carefully picking up on their respective emotions on their faces. And he didn’t like where this was going.

“Smartest thing I heard all day.” Mr. Souda muttered.

Kazuichi nodded his head before turning to Sonia. “Um, sorry, Miss Sonia. I will talk to you later.”

“Um, okay?” The princess nodded. She was far too bewildered to brush off Kazuichi’s words as always.

With that, Kazuichi had led his father down the hall. But not before casting Gundam a dark glare. Normally, Gundam would have just scoff and roll his eyes. But here, he didn’t. He looked… Concerned.

Soon, Kazuichi had managed to run an empty classroom and slid it open for his father. After the older man walked in, he closed it behind him.

“So do you wish to explain this?” Mr. Souda asked, holding up the letter.

Kazuichi winced before turning around. “Um, well… I thought that you were too busy with work to go.”

“Yeah, funny thing about that. Turns out business had gone down a bit after you gone to Hope’s Peak.” Mr. Souda brought up with a humorless face.

“Um, well, I am sorry to hear that.” Kazuichi frowned.

“Look, I was thinking about it and I think you should go back home.” Mr. Souda explained.

Kazuichi’s eyes bugged out to the fullest when he heard this.

“Yeah, you heard me. Turns out that there is some use to you after all, boy.” Mr. Souda shrugged. “So I want you to go home!”

Kazuichi took a step back in absolute horror upon the realization at what was going on. He was going to go back… There?

Mr. Souda crossed his arms. “Well, boy? I am waiting for an answer!”

“N-N-N…” Kazuichi sputtered. “No…”

Mr. Souda’s eyes widened at this. “W-What was that?”

“No, I do not want to go home! I am happy here! This had been the most happy I had been for a good time!” Kazuichi shouted, suddenly. “I never want to go back and…”

In his ranting, he didn’t see his father punch his fist forward and sending it straight into Kazuichi’s face. The latter was sent crashing to the ground before weakly looking up with tears of pain and fear in his eyes as his father stood over him while lowering his fist and gritting his teeth.

“Have you forgotten your place, boy?” Mr. Souda spat, sounding like he was barely controlling his full rage. “It seems that this place had spoiled you!”

With that, he stomped over to Kazuichi, forcing the poor teenager and scooted backwards frantically while passing several desks. Soon, he was up against the wall with nowhere to run. His father continued to advance on him, looking like he wanted to punch Kazuichi again. The mechanic then sat against the wall while covering his head with his arms while shaking in terror.

_”Help… Somebody please…”_

That was when the door slid open. Kazuichi opened his eyes before looking in the direction of the noise just like his father to see who was at the door.

It was Gundam who was crossing his arms while looking furious.

“G-Gundam?” Kazuichi asked, softly.

Mr. Souda just narrowed his eyes. “What is it?”

“What is it? Is THAT seriously your question you go with after assaulting your own flesh and blood?” Gundam challenged, pointing a finger.

Mr. Souda’s eyes bugged out before growling. “You were eavesdropping on us?”

“Indeed, I KNEW that I had sensed something off between you two from the start!” Gundam nodded.

Mr. Souda just scoffed at Gundam. “What happens between us is none of your business!?”

“Is THAT your reasoning for you to pull a blind eye to your abuse?” The animal breeder challenged.

Kazuichi just stared wide-eyed at what was going on.

Mr. Souda on the other hand, growled. “Now you listen here, punk!”

“No, YOU listen here.” Gundam retorted with a dark tone in his voice. “You will leave this place and Kazuichi as well. The only reason I haven’t reported your misdeeds already is because I knew for a fact that Kazuichi would not wish to disclose his family business to others.”

The pink-haired man’s eyes bugged out at this.

“Now let’s not make it hard for everyone involved, shall we?” Gundam challenged.

Mr. Souda growled with his fists shaking violently. He then looked back at his son who just shrank back.

“This isn’t over, boy. I will confront you over your disobedience one day.” The older man spat.

With that, he stomped off while casting Gundam a dark glare. The latter returned the glance before stepping to the side to let the abusive father through. However, the moment the door was slid shut, Gundam had immediately rushed over to Kazuichi. His furious face turned into one of concern.

“Kazuichi, are you alright?” Gundam asked while crouching down to Kazuichi’s level.

The pink-haired teen just looked at the larger boy, still trying to comprehend what had just happened.

Gundam paused. “Does that… Demon hurt you a lot?”

Kazuichi just shuddered at the thought and recalling all of the physical abuse that he went under. Gundam just frowned.

“I am sorry you had to go through that…” Gundam lamented.

“Why…?”

Gundam tilted his head to the head. “Why what?”

“Why did you protect me like that?” Kazuichi asked.

Gundam almost looked insulted by the question. “What kind of question is THAT!? Regardless of how I feel about you, no one deserves to be tortured by their father. Trust me. I know fully well.”

With that, he looked to the side in sadness. Kazuichi’s eyes widened in realization.

Gundam then looked at Kazuichi. “Look, I know that despite the threat I gave him, it is hard to get over what happened just now. Listen, just let me know and I promise that I will be there for you.”

With that, he held out his hand. Kazuichi looked down at the bandaged hand, then at Gundam’s surprisingly soft face and then back at the hand.

Kazuichi then took the hand.

_”No one… Has ever protected me like that before…”_


	2. Day 2: Traditions

It had been a few days since Parents Night and things had mostly went back to normal at Hope’s Peak. Well, mostly. Kazuichi had been noticeably quiet ever since that day. He hardly talked to anyone, not even Sonia. Several classmates were confused and even concerned, but for the most part, the status quo was the same.

Then, the bell of the final class had rung, signalling everyone to go. The teacher looked up at the clock before straightening out his papers.

“Ah, it is time to go already?” The teacher mused. “Well, in that case, get ready to leave.”

Everyone nodded their heads before gathering up their stuff. Gundam then made his way over to Sonia.

“Ah, She-Cat, would you like to join me for our weekly ritual?” Gundam offered.

The princess frowned. “I am sorry, Gundam, I tried to find you.”

Gundam raised an eyebrow in confusion. For the entire day, he was actually out of class, looking after the rabbits. One of them were sick and while normally that wasn’t enough to get a student to look after, Gundam WAS the Ultimate Breeder.

“Mahiru had invited all of the girls of the class to a girls’ night out.” Sonia explained. “Sounds like she is inviting some girls from OTHER classes.”

Gundam merely crossed his arms with a blank expression on his face.

“So I am sorry. We cannot do our weekly thing.” Sonia apologized.

“Tch. It is fine. Even the dark spirits wandering the underworld need to learn the virtue of patience.” Gundam reassured.

Sonia smiled as this. “Oh, thank you for being so understanding, Gundam!”

Gundam just waved it off. “It can’t be helped. One who walks under the light of fun should have multiple interactions with other people.”

Sonia happily nodded, acting as Gundam’s strange way of speaking was normal. “Well, have a great weekend!”

Gundam returned the gesture with a nod. He then watched Sonia walked off to go to talk to Mahiru. He then let out a sigh.

_”I wouldn’t mind that much if I actually had something else to do.”_

“Um, hey?”

Gundam raised an eyebrow before turning around. There, he saw Kazuichi shyly holding his arm.

“Ah, Sharp-Toothed One.” Gundam mused, raising an eyebrow. “What is it you desire?”

“I overheard Miss Sonia that she can’t come to your ritual.” Kazuichi answered.

“And…?” Gundam asked, narrowing his eyes, thinking that Kazuichi was about to gloat to him.

“Well, if you want… I could go.” Kazuichi offered.

Gundam’s eyes bugged out at this. “Wait… What?”

“Y-Yeah, I am free.” Kazuichi explained, scratching the back of his head.

Gundam blinked twice. “...But, I thought you hated the dark arts.”

“Yes, well, I still needed to pay you back for… helping me on Parents Day.” Kazuichi replied, purposefully he didn’t blurted out his abuse problems out loud.

Gundam frowned. “Kazuichi, you don’t have to conform for MY sake.”

The mechanic stubbornly shook his head. “I-It’s fine. Besides, you need someone to help, right?”

Gundam paused for a moment. He had a lot of conflicting issues over the matter like inviting someone who literally insulted his interests a few days ago. There was also the issue and Kazuichi feeling indebted to him when he shouldn't be. On the other hand…

He then let out a deep sigh. “Very well. If you are THAT eager, then I should award your courage for wanting to enter my domain.”

Normally, Kazuichi would get annoyed by this manner of speech, but here, he actually rolls with it for the most part. “Um, sure.”

“Well, unless you have anything to get first.” Gundam offered.

Kazuichi shook his head.

“Good. Then, follow me.” Gundam explained.

Kazuichi nodded his head as the mismatched boys had made their way out of the classroom and all of the way from the school and towards the school dorms a block away. The two were awkwardly silent the entire time.

Soon, the two had finally reached the door of Gundam’s dorm. He was about to take out his key and put it inside of the lock. However, he immediately whirled around and glared into Kazuichi’s eyes, making the poor pink-haired youth yelp.

“Whatever you do, watch where you step.” Gundam warned, sternly.

Kazuichi gulped before nodding his head. Knowing Gundam, this was a threat not to step onto any small animals. Gundam then unlocked the door before opening it slowly. Gundam then made his way inside.

The inside of the dorm didn’t seem THAT dark. Or at least anymore darker than Kazuichi’s own dorm. That was a bit of surprise to Kazuichi. Then, a bunch of animals had ran over to Gundam. Dogs, cats, rabbit, even a gila monster. Where did he find these guys?

Gundam smiled before crouching down and scratching the heads of them. He then looked back. “Well?”

Kazuichi yelped before making his way inside before closing the door behind him.

“Take a seat while I set things up.” Gundam explained. He then narrowed his eyes. “Do NOT touch anything!”

Kazuichi jumped before taking a deep gulp while nodding his head furiously. Gundam just rolled his eyes before going on ahead. Kazuichi followed him before making his way over to the couch and sat down in a way that was unnatural. It was as if he was waiting at the principal’s office for something bad he had done.

He then looked to see several animals staring at him. Giving a small smile, he waved at them.

...Only for them to snarl at him. Kazuichi yelped as he scooted back on the couch. Gundam then poked his head out of his room with an exasperated look on his face.

“Once again, your repelling aura against the hellish beasts is in full effect.” Gundam muttered.

Kazuichi just glared at the breeder before the latter retreated his head back into his room.

After five minutes which felt like an eternity for him, Gundam had finally returned.

“The preparations are complete, Sharp-Toothed One.” Gundam replied.

Kazuichi weakly nodded before getting up to his feet and followed Gundam into his room.

“S-So is there anything I need to know about?” Kazuichi asked.

“Worry not. I will not let a mere mortal perform this without the right instructions.” Gundam reassured. “Just follow what I say and you will be spared.”

Kazuichi gulped nervously, wondering what he had gotten himself into. He then looked away to see some of a black pot with some kind of liquid that had smoke rising from it. On each side were two cushions. Gundam then proceeded sit cross-legged on one cushions.

“Sit in the exact position as me.” Gundam instructed.

Kazuichi nodded before obliging.

“Okay, here is what we are going to do. We are going to try to contact with spirits of the Netherworld.” Gundam explained.

“Um, okay?” Kazuichi asked, trying his best to look neutral.

“However, this is a difficult task and requires a lot of concentration and steady focus. Do you think you could do that?” Gundam questioned, raising an eyebrow.

“No.” Kazuichi answered, almost immediately. His eyes then bugged out before clamping his hands over his mouth, realizing what he said.

However, all Gundam did was roll his eyes. “Fine… Can you at least try?”

Kazuichi sheepishly looked at Gundam for a moment before weakly nodding his head.

“Great. That is all I could ask for.” Gundam reassured.

Kazuichi gulped nervously. “S-So, how many spirits have you and Miss Sonia talked with?”

Gundam just let out a deep sigh. “None…”

“O-Oh…” Kazuichi mused.

“Don’t misunderstand. I may be an overlord, but even MY power could only do so much with a mortal partner.” Gundam lamented.

“...So why didn’t you tried looking for a… Less mortal partner?” Kazuichi suggested.

“Miss Sonia had queried the same thing.” Gundam answered with a chuckle. “And the answer is quite simple.”

“And that is?” Kazuichi asked, raising an eyebrow.

Gundam then looked away.

“It’s… Hard enough trying to find somebody who shares the same interests as me.” The animal breeder admitted.

Kazuichi looked sympathetic at this. “Oh…”

Gundam then looked back at Kazuichi. “Which makes it all the more confusing why you would want to do something like this? Like I said, you don’t have to do this.”

“I know, but… You just seem so HAPPY whenever you and Miss Sonia do your weekly thing so I could only imagine how devastated you must had heard that she had to cancel.” The mechanic shrugged.

Gundam frowned. “Your sympathy for me is appreciative, but I will not make the world end if I have to skip over ONE ritual.”

Kazuichi looked down. “S-Still, just let me…”

Gundam let out a sigh of defeat. “Very well. But listen well, while I am looking for slaves, I do not accept ones for thinking that they are indebted for stopping a demon.”

“Um, right…” Kazuichi mused, scratching the back of his head.

“But…”

Kazuichi looked up. To see Gundam looking away from covering his blushing face with his scarf.

“I still appreciate it. And you are so determined to return the favor, this more than makes up for it.”

Kazuichi blinked twice. He then gave a small smile.

“It is more than alright, man…”


	3. Day 3: Snowstorm

Because Hope Peak was considered THE most elite school in all of the world, it obviously had a lot of funding towards it. This money was used to get the students the best teachers, education and facilities for their respective talents. It was also used for the best field trips.

The winter field trip was going to a ski resort for all of the students. Needless to say, they were all excited to go there. Having so much fun skiing, snowboarding and other stuff. There were all currently doing all of that that.

“Good job, Gundam!” Kazuichi grinned. “You are getting good at this!”

The dark-clad youth frowned before trying to move on both of his skies. “I-I can’t believe I let you and Miss Sonia talk me into this…”

“Hey, she really want you to learn.” Kazuichi answered, shrugging his shoulders.

“And YOU?” Gundam queried, raising an eyebrow.

Kazuichi then smirked. “THE Gundam Tanaka skiing? I just HAD to see that!”

Gundam growled at this. “It is one thing to force me to do this activity, but why are you forcing me to do this WITHOUT a proper teacher!”

“You know the answer to that! Miss Sonia has gone with some of the girls, I get motion sickness and you don’t like interacting with strangers!” Kazuichi reminded, not dropping his smirk.

Gundam let out a sigh of defeat. “Fine…”

“Aw, come on! Aren’t you the Overlord of Ice?” Kazuichi taunted. “Shouldn’t this come naturally to you!”

“Does an ostrich fly just because it have wings?” Gundam retorted.

“Not with THAT attitude it will!” Kazuichi pointed out.

Gundam growled at this. It was rare for Gundam to be in a compromising position and Kazuichi was taking full advantage of this, constantly teasing him about it. This resulted in a large banter between the two.

They were so busy bantering that they didn’t notice that the sky was started to look unfriendly.

“Look, relax! You are doing fine!” Kazuichi reassured, waving off Gundam’s hesitation.

“And how would YOU know?” The animal breeder challenged.

“Because you aren’t falling on your ass as much!” Kazuichi smirked.

“Why you!”

Before the two could continue their immature banter, a cold wind had through them suddenly, making the two hold up their arms in defense.

“Splendid. All this and heavy winds too?” Gundam muttered.

Kazuichi was about to add onto to that before looking up at the sky before his pupils shrank.

“Oh, that can’t be too good.” He spoke in an unsurprisingly calm manner in comparison to how he usually reacts to bad things.

Gundam looked up as well. Only for the two to be pelted in the face by the snow causing by more heavy winds. They cried out in surprise before covering their faces. It was a sudden snowstorm.

“We have to seek refuge in the resort!” Gundam shouted at the top of his lungs so his voice could be heard over the storm.

“How!? The quickest way back to it would mean we have to go through the harsh winds!” Kazuichi yelled back.

“So? We just have to take the long way!” Gundam retorted.

“In THIS storm!? We may freeze to death before…” Kazuichi started. He then paused. “Oh, wait!”

“What is it!?” Gundam yelled.

“I know where to go for shelter! Just remember your training with walking and follow my lead!” Kazuichi yelled.

Gundam silently nodded as Kazuichi started to lead the way. The former followed, cursing the gods for spiting him with the worst possible luck to cause him to walk in skis in the middle of a snowstorm.

Thankfully, it didn’t took long for the two to reach where Kazuichi was referring to. A storage shed used Acting quickly (or as quickly one with snow blowing down on him), he opened the door.

“Come on!” Kazuichi urged.

Gundam nodded his head before quickly making his way inside. Once he was fully in, Kazuichi closed the door. Gundam sighed in relief before crouching down and taking off his skis.

“I must praise you for your resourcefulness, Kazuichi.” Gundam admitted in relief before looking at the smaller teen. “If it wasn’t for you, we…”

However, he stopped himself when he saw Kazuichi sitting against the door while holding himself in fear.

“We are going to freeze… We are going to freeze… We are going to freeze…” Kazuichi muttered as if in a trance.

Gundam blinked twice. He then let out a deep sigh, realizing that the status quo had gone back to normal for now.

“Look, Sharp-Toothed One, worry not.” Gundam reassured before getting up. “I strongly doubt that we will die.”

“B-B-But this snowstorm came straight out of nowhere!” Kazuichi reminded. “Everyone will be too disoriented to find us, hell, figure out that we are missing in time!”

“Oh, come now! As unnatural as this snowstorm is, you are overreacting!” Gundam scolded.

“Am I?” Kazuichi challenged without looking up.

Gundam just sternly nodded. However, he just frowned when he realized something important. He then looked around for a different alternative. Nothing. He then sighed in defeat before making his way to Kazuichi.

“Come on…” Gundam muttered in defeat.

Kazuichi looked up weakly. “H-Huh?”

Gundam then spread out his arms.

“We WILL freeze if you don’t use each other’s body heat.” Gundam sighed.

Kazuichi’s eyes bugged out as his face turned as red as a tomato.

“Ehh!?”

Gundam returned the blush. “D-D-Destroy those dirty thoughts at once! I didn’t meant it THAT way!”

“R-Right…” Kazuichi sputtered. He then started to awkwardly laugh. “Of course! Of course you didn’t mean it THAT way! Because that would be… That would be…”

“Kindly be quiet so we could get this over with quicker.” Gundam spoke, sharply.

“Okay.” Kazuichi replied, quickly.

Gundam rolled his eyes before walking over to Kazuichi and crouching down. Taking a deep breath, he wrapped his arms around the mechanic and held the latter’s head against his chest tightly. While initially startled, Kazuichi was about to return the embrace.

...Until he realized something.

Kazuichi raised his head from Gundam’s chest and putting his hands on said spot where his head was. Gundam blinked in confusion and was even MORE confused when Kazuichi started to rub said chest.

“W-W-What manner of action are you doing?” Gundam asked. Thankfully, his scarf was already over his mouth so he didn’t had to stop the embrace to hold up his scarf.

Kazuichi then stopped rubbing against the chest before looking up.

“You are surprisingly buff.” He noted.

By this time, Gundam’s pupils shrank to the size of peas and his face had turned the brightest shade of red to the point that didn’t look possible.

“WHAT’S WRONG WITH YOU!?” Gundam shouted at the top of his lungs.

Kazuichi yelped before scooting back. “You don’t have to shout at me!”

“I don’t have to tell you ANYTHING about casually rubbing my cursed body!” Gundam scolded. “You should consider yourself lucky that my heavy clothing is preventing you from getting injected!”

“What are you talking about!? This was YOUR idea!” Kazuichi retorted, looking angry.

“That was before I knew you would have such… Thoughts!” Gundam scolded.

“Hey, I was curious! I mean you act like a textboot basement-dweller so of course I am confused to know how you are so buff!” Kazuichi countered.

“I work with hellish beasts, you imbecile!” Gundam reminded, pointing his finger. “That includes ones like bears!”

“Stop yelling at me!” Kazuichi demanded.

“Your volume is on the same level as mine!” Gundam countered.

“Well, if you are going to be like THAT, I am going to get warm on my own!” Kazuichi snapped.

“Very well! I will shall you why I am the Overlord of Ice!” Gundam pointed out. “I don’t need your body heat!”

“Okay, fine!” Kazuichi scoffed before scooting back.

“Fine!” Gundam shot back before getting up and walking away from Kazuichi.

Literally five steps later, he felt something wrap around his leg. Looking down, Gundam saw Kazuichi clinging to his leg with a pleading look.

“...Okay, I am sorry I did that! Just please don’t let me freeze to death!” Kazuichi begged.

Gundam just looked down at Kazuichi with a blank look on his face. He then breathed in and out before pinching the bridge of his nose.

“...Fine. Just don’t… Get carried away with your hands.” Gundam muttered.

Kazuichi heavily nodded his head. Gundam rolled his eyes before he sat back down. They then embraced each other again.

“...Kazuichi.” Gundam piped up.

“H-Hm?” The pink-haired youth asked.

“While I do not appreciate what you done, I shouldn’t had yelled at you like that.” Gundam sighed.

“I-It’s fine…” Kazuichi muttered. “I am just… Stunned that you have an excellent bod.”

Gundam’s eyes pupils shrank again.

Kazuichi paused. “...Should I just shut up now?”

Gundam narrowed his eyes with a deep blush. “Please…”

With that, the two had continued to hold each other close. Kazuichi then rubbed his head against Gundam’s chest. The latter jumped a little at this. However, he relaxed himself and let Kazuichi continue on. For some reason, he didn’t mind the mechanic doing that despite him disliking physical interactions.


	4. Day 4: Love/Hate

There was another day in Hope Peak’s Academy. It was free period and everyone was off their usual thing. Or rather what was usual for THEM. Sonia on the other hand had decided to go on and see how everyone was doing.

“Oh, um, Miss Sonia?”

The princess raised an eyebrow before turning around to see Kazuichi walking over while scratching the back of his head.

“Oh, hi, Kazuichi!” Sonia smiled.

The mechanic jumped at this, surprised by the positive welcome he got. Usually, she just rolls her eyes or act as though he didn’t exist until then.

“Um, are you busy? I kinda want to talk to you about something.” Kazuichi admitted.

“Okay, Kazuichi, what is it?” Sonia nodded.

Kazuichi looked around the hallway with an unsure look on his face. It wasn’t empty, but there weren’t that many people. He then gave a sigh.

He then suddenly bowed his head.

“I am sorry!”

Sonia’s eyes widened at this sudden apology as Kazuichi continued.

“I had constantly bothered you, harassed you, tried to go out with you when it is clear that you are not interested with me.” Kazuichi lamented. “I… I didn’t treat you like a person. I treated you like an object.”

Sonia paused as she looked down at the still bowing Kazuichi for a moment, pondering how to react to something like this.

“...I’ll forgive you.”

Kazuichi’s eyes bugged out before raising his head. “Seriously!?”

“Of course. Over time, you had stopped bothering me altogether and actually attempted to talk to me normally.” Sonia explained before smiling brightly. “At first, I was skeptical, but now I am 100% convinced that you are telling the truth. I accept your apology.”

Kazuichi gave a weak smile at this.

“Though I must ask.”

Kazuichi paused as Sonia tilted her head to the side in confusion.

“Why the sudden change of heart?” Sonia asked.

Kazuichi visibly winced before looking to the side. “...I admit that you deserve THAT much.”

Sonia frowned. “N-Now hold on. You don’t HAVE to tell me.”

“No, no, it’s fine. Hell, maybe you could help me.” Kazuichi reassured.

Sonia just looked in confusion as Kazuichi sighed.

“All my life, I… Never had anyone to rely on. I get bullied a lot, I didn’t have any friends and animals hate me…” He lamented.

Sonia’s eyes widened in shock and horror as Kazuichi continued.

“And my parents… My mother has died before I could remember her face outside of pictures and my dad…” Kazuichi explained before trailing off. “...We don’t have the best relationship.”

Sonia’s pupils shrank before putting her hands to her mouth. “Was THAT why you were acting strangely when your father came?”

Kazuichi looked at Sonia with a solemn look before nodding his head. “That is why I wanted to be with you. When I first saw you, I immediately thought of you as a fairy-tale princess. Someone who will never betray their friends.”

Sonia paused, trying to figure out how to react to that. On one hand, she genuinely felt sorry for Kazuichi. On the other hand, he just admitted that she was nothing more as a security blanket to him. Not without reason, but still.

“...So what changed?” Sonia questioned.

Kazuichi looked down. “Someone… Who I thought I hated at the time protected me.”

Sonia’s eyes widened in realization. “Gundam…”

“Yes, he realized how unhappy I was despite not telling anyone and came in to protect me from my dad.” Kazuichi explained. “He said that he will stay with me until I felt okay. For the first time in my life, I felt… Safe.”

Sonia paused for a moment, connecting the dots.

“...The reason why you are not fawning me anymore is because….” The princess started.

“Shh!” Kazuichi scolded before looking around. “I… I don’t know. I mean I don’t know if he is the one.”

“Why not?” Sonia asked, tilting her head.

“I… I… I mean I had spent so much time antagonizing him for no good reason other than being around you.” Kazuichi frowned.

“So? It is clear that it is all as they say, water under the bridge now.” Sonia reassured.

“Even still… Does HE look like the type of person who would be interested in a romantic relationship?” Kazuichi pointed out. “Hell, it took you a while to get into a friendship with him.”

Sonia frowned, putting her hand on her finger. “Hmm… I admit you have a point. Despite the grand spectacle he puts on, he is actually quite shy.”

Then, an idea came into her head as she slammed her fist into her palm.

“Oh, I got it!” Sonia exclaimed, brightly.

Kazuichi jumped a bit like this. “R-Really?”

“Kazuichi, I think I got a solution to your problem!” Sonia announced before her face turned serious. “However, you have to trust what you shared with me with two other people!”

The mechanic immediately winced at this.

“Don’t worry, these two have been in your situation before.” Sonia reassured with a warm smile.

All Kazuichi could do was blink twice.

/-/-/-/-/-/

After reluctantly letting Sonia talk him into what she had in mind. Sharing a sauna with Gundam and two other people. As if Kazuichi was hesitant and appearing half-naked in a hot room with his crush and two strangers, but Sonia was well-educated so she should know what she was doing.

So he had waited after school before making his way over to the gym to go and get changed. After showering, he got changed with nothing, but a towel before making his way over to the sauna where the people he was supposed to spend time with were.

“Kazuichi Souda, you are late!”

“Bro, chill, all Sonia said was that he was supposed to be here after school.”

Kazuichi’s eyes bugged out before seeing three figures. The first one was obviously Gundam. Just like the mechanic, he was clad in just a towel. Immediately, Kazuichi’s face flushed at Gundam’s impressive body. It seemed that he was right during the snowstorm on the ski trip that he was ripped.

What also caught him off-guard was the other two. One had about the same build as Gundam with a delinquent hairstyle that made it look like a corn cob. The other one was a dark-haired young man with fierce red eyes. The most noticeable things about them to Kazuichi, however...

“Um, Mondo? Kiyotaka?” Kazuichi questioned. “Where are your clothes?”

“That is what I asked.” Gundam muttered, rolling his eyes.

“We don’t need no clothes!” Mondo roared at the top of his lungs.

“Yeah, a real man could take the heat!” Kiyotaka yelled.

Kazuichi yelped. “Ack, I am sorry!”

Gundam just scoffed before looking to the side.

“Well, seeing that you are here, let’s make up for lost time.” Kiyotaka pointed out while crossing his arms. “You and Gundam make your way inside.”

“H-Huh? You are not coming with us?” Kazuichi asked.

“We will. We just have to do some stretches first.” Mondo shrugged.

Gundam raised an eyebrow. “...To go into a sauna?”

“Yeah, we are going to do some exercising in there!” Mondo grinned.

“Right you are, bro! And it is important to stretch before exercising!” Kiyotaka added, sharing the same grin.

Gundam and Kazuichi both blink twice.

“...You two are truly the lords of your own personal realm.” Gundam muttered.

With that, he had entered the sauna while ignoring the glares he got from Mondo and Kiyotaka. Once he was inside, they then looked at Kazuichi who shrank back.

“Kazuichi, Sonia told us everything.” Mondo explained.

“Um, yeah, I noticed.” The pink-haired youth frowned.

“Do not worry!” Kiyotaka reassured. “Bro and I think we know what you are going through!”

“Y-You know? How?” Kazuichi asked.

Mondo and Kiyotaka then smirked.

“How do you think?” Mondo asked.

With that, they side-stepped towards each other. He then wrapped his arms around each other. Kazuichi’s eyes widened, putting two and two together.

“You mean… You two…” Kazuichi pointed out.

Mondo and Kiyotaka nodded their heads.

“Look, we will explain more later, but Mr. Overlord Of Ice will start to get suspicious so get in!” Mondo reminded.

“Trust me, as people who been where you were before, you can put your faith in us.” Kiyotaka reassured.

Kazuichi paused for a moment. He then gave a small smile and nod before making his way over to the sauna and making his way inside.

...Only for the door to close behind him,

Kazuichi’s eyes bugged out before whirling around to see Mondo and Kiyotaka’s grinning faces.

“H-Hey!” Kazuichi yelled.

“What is it, Sharp-Toothed One?” Gundam muttered.

“Um, well, nothing, I…” Kazuichi lied before making his way over to the door and tried to open it. However, he found himself unable to do so. “Hey, they locked us in!”

Gundam’s eyes bugged out. “What!?”

Immediately, the breeder got up from his seat and ran over to the door. The two then started to beat on the door.

“You miscreants! How dare you entrap us!? You will release us at once!” Gundam demanded, furiously.

“Come on, guys, this is NOT funny!” Kazuichi whined. “You can’t leave us here to shrivel and die!”

Kiyotaka looked at Mondo. “Um, bro. Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean nobody forced US to spend a lot of time in the sauna.”

The delinquent just waved it off. “Eh, they’ll be fine. We just have to make sure they don’t stay in too long.”

“True…” Kiyotaka frowned.

Gundam gritted his teeth. “Of all the immature, maverick…”

“Why would they do this to us!?” Kazuichi cried with tears in his eyes.

“Agreed. The Corn-haired One I could see doing this, but why would the Enforcer of Order go along with this?” Gundam added.

Gundam’s question had made Kazuichi jump before looking at the former. What was Mondo and Kiyotaka hoping to accomplish by doing this? Were they hoping for what Kazuichi think they were hoping for? Two nearly-naked guys. In a hot sauna. With one of them having a crush on the other.

“Ugh… All of this is making me hotter than I need to be.” Kazuichi whined before sitting down.

“Agreed, Sharp-Toothed One.” Gundam muttered, sitting down as if while completely oblivious to what Kazuichi meant. “We can plan our revenge later…”

Kazuichi silently nodded his head as an awkward silence began between the two.

“...But you know.”

Kazuichi’s eyes bugged out before he looked at Gundam.

“As much as I dislike this… Trick. This is the best possible outcome.” The mismatched-eyed youth shrugged.

“Um, why?” Kazuichi asked, feeling like asking that question would make him regret it.

“Because I hate exposing my bare skin to mortals.” Gundam scoffed. “It would be hazardous to those buffoons.”

Kazuichi blinked twice. “S-S-So why did you agree?”

Gundam paused before crossing his arms while closing his eyes.

“...I admit I do not know.” The breeder mused before opening up one eye. “I feel like I could expose myself to you without poisoning you.”

Kazuichi’s eyes bugged out before scooting back as much as he could before he could hit his head on the wall behind him, startling Gundam.

“Are you alright?” Gundam asked, looking more confused than concerned.

“Um, yeah, just fine, dandy, sweet.” Kazuichi grinned, sheepishly while giving a thumbs-up with both hands.

Gundam blinked twice. “Um, right… If you say so.”

Kazuichi then gave a deep breath before holding his head. So this was hell.

“Hey, listen…” Kazuichi piped up.

Gundam looked up. “Hm?”

“I am… Okay that your blood won’t poison me.” Kazuichi sighed.

Gundam nodded his head. “Indeed… The only other mortals who is immune to my blood is Miss Sonia and the angel that is my mother.”

Hearing this, Kazuichi took a deep gulp. “S-So how does the… Immune thingy work?”

Gundam paused. “...I admit that I do not have the full answer to that because I never even thought mortals being immune to my blood. I think you just have to earn my trust.”

“A-Ah, you don’t say.” Kazuichi mused.

“I must say, though, you are one of the last people I expect to be immune to my blood.” Gundam piped up. “In fact, I thought you would be the MOST susceptible to my blood.”

“Um, well, trust me, I was the same way. I guess that I really had no reason to hate you.” Kazuichi admitted.

Gundam raised an eyebrow. “Um, I, in YOUR words, kept stealing Miss Sonia from you. Now that I think about it. You don’t pawn after her after… Parents Day.”

“Um, well, that is because I realize how much… I was bothering her.” Kazuichi frowned.

“Ah, that is great, Kazuichi! Next to see you maturing!” Gundam smiled. However, it faltered. “Though I HAVE to ask. What made you change her mind about her?”

Kazuichi looked down. “Um, well, Miss Sonia is a princess. And in fairy tales, princesses are the embodiment of purity. In other words, someone who will never betray you.”

Gundam paused. “...I admit that I could see why you initially see Miss Sonia as that, but you have admit that you had been blinded by the tint of rose if you couldn’t see that until recently.”

“Hey, way to knock a guy while he is expressing his feeling, why don’t ya!?” Kazuichi snapped. He then sighed. “But yeah, I realized that she wasn’t the perfect princess when I remembered that I didn’t want said perfect princess.”

Gundam raised an eyebrow. “Oh? And what DID you want?”

Kazuichi’s eyes bugged out before looking around. He was stuck in a room with the only way out locked by Mondo and Kiyotaka and things were getting hotter every moment.

“I want… I want…” Kazuichi started.

Gundam raised an eyebrow.

Kazuichi then got up to his feet.

“I WANT A BLACK KNIGHT LIKE YOU!”

Almost immediately, Kazuichi clamped his hands over his mouth, but it was too little, too late as the damage had already been done. Gundam was watching with his eyes as big as saucers and his jaw had dropped to the ground. Kazuichi just watched in horror and embarrassment.

Outside of the sauna, Mondo and Kiyotaka looked at each other with smirks before fist-bumping each other.

“That’s a confession if I seen one.”


	5. Day 5: Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: There is visual child abuse and homophobic slurs in this chapter. You had been warned.

It had been a couple of days since Kazuichi’s… Literally Sweaty Confession. Things had gotten awkward between him and Gundam for a bit. After all, neither of them had to deal with something like this in their life. However, they knew that they had to confront each other, sooner or later.

It was Sunday and school was out. Gundam had decided to take a walk with his Four Devas of Destruction in the nearby park. He smiled as he watched the birds singing and flying in the sky.

While walking, one of his hamsters picked up a scent and crawled onto her owner’s shoulder. Gundam noticed this and raised an eyebrow.

“Hm? What is it, San-D?” Gundam questioned.

The hamster merely pointed her small arm in a direction. Gundam looked confused, but otherwise went in the direction where his “minion” was pointing.

As if you expected anything else, he soon came across Kazuichi who was off minding his own business.

Gundam blinked twice before letting out a deep sigh.

“Well, might as well get this over with.” He admitted before stepping forward. “Oh, Sharp-Toothed One.”

Kazuichi turned his head. His eyes immediately lit up before rushing forward while waving.

“Ah, Gundam! Fancy meeting YOU here!” Kazuichi grinned.

The dark-clad youth blinked twice, not expecting the open response. “Um, yes. It was indeed fate.”

Kazuichi’s grin vanished. “Listen, man, I am sorry that I acted like a spaz in the sauna. Well, even MORE of a spaz!”

“Um, it is fine…” Gundam reassured. He then crossed his arms. “Regardless, I want you to explain yourself.”

Kazuichi let out a deep sigh. “...What is there to say? I… I had fallen in love with you.”

Gundam jumped a bit, even though he already knew this.

“I… I think I had fallen for you ever since you protected me from my dad.” Kazuichi explained, looking down. “No one had ever predicted the trouble I was in and you knew from the start the moment you seen him.”

Gundam shook his head. “...I already told you. It is only from experience.”

Kazuichi returned the gesture. “Regardless, that doesn’t change how I feel. I admit that I only started to go to your ritual to make it up to you. ...But then I realised how safe I feel with you. No, how HAPPY I am. I grew to like nearly everything about you.”

Gundam paused, not knowing how to react. “Kazuichi…”

The pink-haired youth just sighed. “...Listen, all I ask is that if you don’t feel the same way, just tell me. I promise I won’t hassle you like I did with Miss Sonia.”

Gundam frowned, trying to ponder how to do in a situation like this. He had never thought about getting into a relationship before so that was why he was stunned. Granted, he did feel a liking to Kazuichi, even during his less than positive moments, but still, he didn’t know what to do.

Not like he had much time to think.

“Well, well, well. I knew that staying at this school had spoiled you.”

Gundam and Kazuichi’s eyes bugged out to the fullest before looking to the direction of the voice. To see Kazuichi’s father.

“D-D-Dad! What are YOU doing here!?” Kazuichi exclaimed.

“What do you think?” Kazuichi’s father shot back. “I came to take you back home!”

Kazuichi’s eyes bugged out. Gundam growled before running in front of Kazuichi to protect him.

“I believe I made it perfectly clear. If you ever return, I will tell everyone about your abuse of Kazuichi.” Gundam reminded, looking like a feral animal.

Kazuichi’s father just scoffed. “Do you really think I would like that brat talk back to me and get away with it? The boy needs to learn his place. Especially since he is literally becoming a fag.”

Gundam’s eyes narrowed further and Kazuichi visibly winced.

“...You are truly a demon from the darkest depths of hell.” Gundam spat.

“Whatever. You are going to regret getting in my way.” Kazuichi’s father scolded

“No, it is YOU will regret ever returning.” Gundam shot back. “For I am the Overlord of Ice and scion of the Tanaka…”

However, that was all he got out before something had grabbed his wrist. Gundam’s eyes widened before turning his head to glare at whoever grabbed him.

Only for his pupils shrink at said man. The latter just looked on with an unimpressed look on his face.

“Overlord of Ice? Scion of the Tanaka Empire?” The man asked in disbelief. He then scoffed. “I knew that you would be a disappointment, but I didn’t think you would be THIS big as one.”

“You.... You… What are YOU doing here!?” Gundam sputtered, looking absolutely thunderstruck.

“Gundam, you KNOW this guy?” Kazuichi asked, surprised.

“Indeed. I am his father.” The man explained matter-of-factly.

Kazuichi’s eyes bugged out. “What!?”

Gundam looked at Kazuichi. “No! That man is NOT my father!”

“Yeah, I don’t like admitting it either, but yeah, SOMEONE has to put you in your place, seeing that your mother had clearly didn’t!” Gundam’s father scoffed.

Gundam’s angry flared when he heard this. “What!?”

“You heard me.” Gundam’s father spat. “Your mother was weak, so it is no wonder what she coddled you. Thank god I left her!”

Gundam’s eyebrow twitched before pulling his free hand as far as he could before sending his fist into his father’s face as hard as he could.

Only for said father to be completely unfazed. Gundam looked absolutely thunderstruck upon this.

“W-What sorcery is this?” Gundam demanded.

“I KNEW you were weak, but to not being able to do a simple punch.” Gundam’s father muttered. “Looks like Souda was right to call me.”

Kazuichi’s eyes bugged out before looking at his own father. “YOU called him!?”

“Yep. Someone had to take care of your edgelord friend while I take you back.” Kazuichi’s father spat.

With that, he crouched down and picked up a branch off of the ground.

“But first…” Kazuichi’s father spoke. He then got a dark look on his face. “A bit of discipline is in order!”

Kazuichi and Gundam’s eyes bugged out before Kazuichi had turned around and ran off. His father grinned like a serial killer before chasing after him. Immediately, Gundam tried to go after him to stop him, but his own father had a strong grip on him.

“Unhand me, you demon!” Gundam demanded, slamming his elbow into his father, but again to no effect.

“Oh no. Your boyfriend needs to learn the hard way of life about survival of the fittest.” Gundam’s father spat while wrapping his arms around his son.

Gundam looked in horror as he watched Kazuichi’s father run off before looking up at his own. “W-Why are you doing this!? You were always a lowly person, but to enable PHYSICAL abuse!?”

“Tch. If I knew that you would be grow up to be a weakling, I would have hit you!” Gundam’s father scoffed.

Gundam growled as he struggled to break out of his father’s grip. “Y-You are inhumane!”

“GUNDAM!”

The breeder’s pupils shrank before looking in the direction of the voice to see a series of cries of pain and hard slamming noises.

“Gundam, help me! Please! ACK! Dad, please stop!”

“No, stop, please!” Gundam pleaded. “Please, let me go!”

“What’s that? You have to BEG to get anything done?” Gundam’s father taunted. He then leaned down to whisper in Gundam’s ear. “Take a good listen. THAT is the consequences of your lack of self-awareness of your power.”

Gundam just stared in horror as he listened to Kazuichi’s cries of pain and fear. He struggled to break free, but he cannot. He truly WAS powerless and now Kazuichi paying the price.

“NO!”

Gundam’s body suddenly jerked out of his father’s grip while panting heavily. It was then he realized that he was not in the park anymore, but his own bedroom. With his face full of sweat, he looked around.

Then, he heard a squeaking down. Looking down, he saw the four Devas of Destruction looking up at him in concern. Gundam just looked down at them for a moment before looking straight down.

“Kazuichi…”

This was it. He couldn’t just do this. He had to tell Kazuichi the truth. So he wasted no time, getting himself dressed and feeding his pets. He then made his way over to Kazuichi’s dorm. Giving a deep breath, he knocked a few times on the door and patiently waited him to arrive.

Then, Kazuichi answered the door. His hair was a little messy and he looked tired, signalling he just got up. However, upon seeing Gundam, his tiredness almost went away.

“Oh, Gundam!” Kazuichi exclaimed.

“I am sorry to have awoken you this early, Sharp-Toothed One, but this cannot wait…” The dark-clad youth frowned.

Kazuichi paused with a gulp.

“I… I want to tell you the truth.” Gundam lamented.

“T-The truth?” Kazuichi asked, not liking where this was going.

“Indeed… About how the origin as my status of the Overlord of Ice.” Gundam admitted with a sigh.

Kazuichi again paused. “Do you wish to talk about this inside?”

“Please and thank you.” Gundam nodded.

With that, the two had entered the dorm and the two had sat down on the couch.

“Do you remember when I told you how I knew what it was like to have an abusive parent?” Gundam asked.

Kazuichi paused before nodding.

“Well, that is because I grew up with a demon of a man. A demon blinded by power. He has this toxic view of the world through strength.” Gundam explained before growling. “How emotions are for the weak and you should hide yourself…”

Kazuichi frowned. “That is what my dad says too…”

Gundam nodded his head. “Now my mother was an angel, but too much for her own good. Because of her gentle ways, my father yelled at her and called her weak.”

Kazuichi’s eyes bugged out.

“...He never yelled at me directly, but he always blamed MY shortcomings on her.” Gundam frowned before looking down. “It was… Awful, watching her break down and thus making him yell at her even more.”

“That’s… Fucked up.” Kazuichi muttered in disgust.

“Indeed. Eventually, even an angel has her limits and she finally divorced him. But the effects of his verbal abuse linger on within.” Gundam explained. “THAT’S why I became the Overlord of Ice. So I could be someone strong for her to depend on. Someone to show that she is not alone.”

“Gundam…” Kazuichi spoke, softly.

“But… I never really thought about protecting anyone besides my mother and my hellish beasts…” The breeder frowned before looking at Kazuichi. “...Until you got over your hatred of me.”

Kazuichi stayed silent.

“I had a nightmare right now. Basically, your father came back. However, he wasn’t alone. He was with MY father.” Gundam lamented.

Kazuichi’s eyes bugged out.

Gundam winced. “...My father held me while your own chased you with a branch to beat you with. I tried to break free, but his grip was like the maw of the door to hell. I was powerless. I-I could still hear your cries of pain and…”

It was then Kazuichi had wrapped his arms around Gundam, startling him.

“I am SO sorry that you had to go through that…” Kazuichi apologized.

Gundam blinked twice in disbelief. “Y-You’re not disappointed?”

Kazuichi looked up in confusion. “Why would I be?”

“Because… You want a black knight. Someone who would protect you indefinitely.” Gundam explained. “If you get hurt…”

Kazuichi shook his head. “It’s fine…”

“H-Huh?” Gundam asked.

“I learned my lesson. There is no such thing as the perfect person.” Kazuichi explained. “I had always wanted someone to never leave my side, but I ended up harassing Miss Sonia and ignoring the real her. If I just accepted you to protect me all of the time without fail, well, you may not be mortal, but even you have weaknesses.”

“Kazuichi…” Gundam muttered, softly.

“So don’t worry. It is fine that you will falter. Just promise me that you will never give up.” The mechanic reassured.

Then, his eyes bugged out in realization.

“Um, sorry, here I am talking about how you will just accept that you will be my black knight.” Kazuichi replied, sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

Gundam paused.

“...I wouldn’t have come to you in person if I didn’t want to be.”

Kazuichi’s eyes bugged out at this.

“That’s right, Kazuichi. I never realized it until you… Confessed first, but I love you.” Gundam explained before looking to the side. “I… I never knew when it happened, but there is something about you that made me want to spend time with you. Makes me want to protect you. Makes me feel… Comfortable around you.”

Kazuichi put his hands over his mouth, not believing his ears. 

Gundam looked back at Kazuichi. “So if you let me, I will gladly be your black knight.”

The mechanic stared at the breeder for a moment. His eyes then lit up before wrapping his arms around Gundam again and burying his face into his chest.

“Oh, Gundam! I am SO thankful you feel that way!” Kazuichi yelled in happiness. “I… I don’t know what I will do if you rejected to.”

While startled, Gundam just smiled before returning the embraced while gently stroking Kazuichi’s hair.

“Worry not, my dark prince. Your black knight is here for you.”


	6. Day 6: Angel/Demon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Again, child abuse and homophobia will be used here.

And thus, Gundam and Kazuichi had officially started dating. Well, officially as in they were willing to go on dates without telling anyone. Regardless, they still told Sonia, Mondo and Kiyotaka and thanked them for helping bring them together (though for the most part, a part of them were still upset).

Regardless, days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months and their love turned as strong as ever. The more they spent time together, they realized how much they adored each other’s company.

It was winter time and winter break was approaching soon. The Class 77 was talking among themselves in their homeroom class. Gundam and Kazuichi looked around at their fellow students before looking at each other.

“Hey, I have to ask. Are we ever going to tell them that you and I?” Kazuichi asked.

“I do not know. Don’t misunderstand. I am not ashamed to be dating you.” Gundam explained before trailing off. “But… I have never really been in a relationship so I don’t know how people will react to that.”

“Yeahhhhhh… Let’s stay quiet about this.” Kazuichi nodded. “I don’t want everyone to stare at us.”

“Indeed….” Gundam mused. “Though while I do not want to tell our classmates, I DO want to tell my mother.”

Kazuichi’s eyes lit up. “Oh?”

“Indeed. I wish to inform about my dark prince.” Gundam smiled.

“Aww, that is really nice. I always wanted to meet her.” Kazuichi beamed. “She seems like a real angel.”

“But of course!” Gundam grinned, proudly while crossing his arms. “I wouldn’t call her that if she wasn’t like that!”

Kazuichi chuckled. However, before he could say anything else, the door opened up to reveal Chisa Yukisome.

“Okay, class, time to sit!” The redhead teacher beamed, sweetly. “We got a lot of announcements.”

Everyone then got into their respective seats while Chisa stood at her desk.

“Ah, good.” Chisa smiled, straightening out her papers. “Now, first off, we have an announcement. The dorms are going to be renovated over Winter break.”

Everyone’s eyes bugged out at this before looking at each other while talking among themselves.

“Don’t worry, we had informed all of your parents.” Chisa reassured.

Gundam and Sonia’s eyes bugged out before looking at Kazuichi who looked absolutely thunderstruck.

“They will be coming on Winter Break to pick you up.” Chisa offered.

Kazuichi’s face paled as he sank back into his chair, not believing this news. His father? Coming here again?

Gundam looked in concerned.

/-/-/-/-/-/

Immediately, during the first break, Gundam and Sonia took Kazuichi behind the school so they comfort him. Kazuichi wasted no time sliding against the wall before covering his head while shaking like a leaf.

Sonia crouched down, concerned. “Kazuichi, are you alright?”

“No, I am NOT alright! That… That… MONSTER is coming here!” The mechanic shuddered. “He is going to take me away and make me never come back!”

“Kazuichi…” Sonia frowned, softly.

Gundam looked down at his suffering boyfriend in concern. He knew for a fact that after last time, Kazuichi’s father would stop at nothing to get his son, nay, property back. A life full of abuse and despair.

All the more reason why he had to protect him. Gundam narrowed his eyes in determination. He had made a promise to be Kazuichi’s black knight and that was a promise he was going to keep.

“Kazuichi?”

The pink-haired youth weakly looked up to reveal his teary eyes.

“You may stay with me and MY mother.” Gundam offered.

Kazuichi’s eyes widened. “R-Really?”

“Of course. I refuse to let you stay in the domain of that demon for the rest of your youth.” Gundam nodded, sternly.

“B-But, that is not up to you!” Kazuichi reminded. “He is not going to take no for an answer!”

Sonia paused before looking stern herself. “Then… You could come stay with ME. I do not wish to abuse my monarchical power, but I truly wish to see how your father will argue with a princess.”

Gundam shook his head. “She-Cat, I appreciate the offer, but as Kazuichi’s dark consort, I should take responsibility and be the one to shield him from his demonic father.”

“Um, don’t misunderstand. I don’t mind.” The princess frowned. “But how are you going to stop his father.”

“My method is simple, but should be effective.” Gundam offered. His face then softened before crouching down to Kazuichi’s level“My dark prince. I promise that I will not let you go home to your father. All I ask is that you trust me.”

The pink-haired youth stared at Gundam for a moment. “You really think I will be alright?”

Gundam gently nodded before offering his hand. Kazuichi stared at said hand for a moment before accepting it.

/-/-/-/-/-/

The next few days had been agonizing for Kazuichi. He felt like every minute was ticking down towards an execution for him. Things would have been worse if it wasn’t for Gundam and Sonia being there for him, but still he couldn’t help but feel anxious.

Soon, it was the last class on the last day before Winter Day. Kazuichi kept looking at the clock as it ticked down. Gundam and Sonia looked at him in concern. Sonia then looked at Gundam, hoping that the latter knew what he was doing.

Then, the final bell rang. The students’ eyes lit up as the teacher looked up at the clock.

“And that’s the final bell.” The teacher noted before looking at the students. “Well, everyone, it is Winter break. I wish you Happy Holidays!”

Everyone nods before getting up and gathering their stuff. Immediately, Gundam walked over to Kazuichi.

“Kazuichi.” Gundam said, sternly.

“Gundam…” The mechanic answered, weakly.

The two then nodded their heads before made their way towards the door. Sonia looked at them in concern.

_”Please be alright.”_

Gundam and Kazuichi shared an awkward silence as they made their way towards the entrance of the school. They soon exited it.

“Tch. I knew that you would be with that weirdo.”

Gundam and Kazuichi’s eyes bugged out when they heard the voice. Kazuichi ran towards Gundam’s side while the breeder just closed his eyes and breathed in and out. The two turned towards the direction of the voice to see Kazuichi’s father leaning against the school wall while crossing his arms.

“Dad…” Kazuichi answered, softly.

“I think you know why I am here, right?” Kazuichi’s father asked.

Kazuichi weakly nodded his head.

“Good, then you should know that you can’t just stay here for Winter Break. It is either my way or the highway.” Kazuichi’s father explained before stepping forward. “And considering you are not the type of person who could fend for himself, better go with me.”

Gundam just stood in front of Kazuichi while casting the latter’s father a dark glare and crossed his arms tightly. Kazuichi’s father just scoffed.

“And let me guess. YOU are going to look after him. In what? Your voodoo hut?” Kazuichi’s father taunted.

Kazuichi frowned.

“No, seriously, do you really think…” Kazuichi’s father started.

“Oh, Gundam, sweetie!”

The three’s eyes bugged out before looking in the direction of the voice. They then saw a dark-haired woman rushing towards Gundam while waving and smiling brightly.

Gundam’s eyes lit up. “Mother!”

Gundam’s mother immediately ran towards her son and wrapped her arms around him. The dark-clad youth returned the hug.

“I am SO glad that you will be spending Winter Break with me!” Gundam’s mother beamed.

“But of course, mother!” Gundam smiled. “No matter what my conquest will take, I will always remember the person who raised me!”

Kazuichi’s father looked in disbelief. “Conquest? Are you serious?”

“Oh, you are so sweet!” Gundam’s mother beamed. She then saw Kazuichi. “Oh, you must be Kazuichi!”

“Um, hey, Miss Tanaka.” The mechanic introduced, sheepishly while holding out his hand. “Gundam had told me all about you.”

“Same here!” Gundam’s mother beamed, accepting the handshake. “Such a sweetheart you are! I am so happy that you will be living with me and my son!”

Kazuichi’s father’s eyes bugged out. “Wait, woah, woah, woah!”

Gundam’s mother turned towards the man with her cheery disposition disappearing. “Oh. You are wearing a mechanic’s outfit. Are you Kazuichi’s father?”

“That’s right.” The man confirmed, crossing his arms while oblivious to this. “I don’t know what riddles YOUR son told you, but he is coming home with ME!”

“Oh? Is that so? Have you talked it over with HIM?” Gundam’s mother challenged.

By this time, Kazuichi’s father had noticed the unfriendly tone he was being told with. “What is there to talk about? I want him to come home with me.”

“That is not fair to Kazuichi.” Gundam’s mother scolded.

“It doesn’t matter if it is “Not fair”. I am his father so I know what is best for him!” Kazuichi’s father shot back.

“Um, not from what I heard.” Gundam’s mother shot back.

Kazuichi’s father’s eyes bugged out before looking in the direction of Gundam who just glared at him. The former growled before looking around to make sure that anyone was watching them. He then looked back at Gundam’s mother

“Look… I admit it. I am not exactly the soft type of parent.” Kazuichi’s father admitted. He then pointed his finger out. “But at least I don’t let my child become a wild child.”

That was when the eyes of Gundam, his mother and Kazuichi bugged out.

“Excuse me!?” Gundam’s mother challenged.

“You heard me! You are WAY too soft! I mean, look at your son!” Kazuichi’s father pointed out.

Gundam’s mother obliged, but looking absolutely confused.

“He is dressed like your standard edgelord punk and talks like a cartoon villain!” Kazuichi’s father accused.

Gundam’s mother narrowed her eyes. “So my child has an active imagination. Which child doesn’t?”

“Um, this type of behaviour is only acceptable in like… Five years old.” Kazuichi’s father pointed out. “He is a teenager! He should outgrow this stuff!”

Kazuichi held onto Gundam’s back while shaking.

“Worry not, Kazuichi. My mother got this.” Gundam reassured.

However, Kazuichi WASN’T worried…

“Look, as long as he is happy!” Gundam’s mother shouted.

“Oh yeah, he is going to be real happy as a hobo!” Kazuichi’s father snarked. “Look, I don’t understand someone like YOU to understand. Parents who coddle their children have no backbone.”

Gundam and his mother growled.

“...Fuck up.”

Everyone looked confused.

“Who…” Kazuichi’s father started before narrowing his eyes. “Who said that!?”

“I did!”

Everyone’s eyes widened before turning to see Kazuichi step forward.

“Shut up! How dare you talk to Gundam and his mother like that!” Kazuichi roared.

Kazuichi’s father’s eyes bugged out as his jaw dropped. “What… Did… You… Say!?”

“You heard me! It is one thing to use me as your tool and punching bag, but don’t you talk down to these people!” Kazuichi snapped.

Gundam looked around in worry as several people looked in their direction before walking over to Kazuichi. “Maybe we should take this somewhere else.”

“Have you forgotten your place, boy!?” Kazuichi’s father roared.

“No, I haven’t forgotten “my place”. I kept having nightmares about “my place”!” Kazuichi roared. “I had been trying to get away from “my place” for as long as I could remember!”

Kazuichi’s father growled before stepping forward. However, Gundam’s mother had immediately spread her arms out, preventing him from advancing forward.

“Why you little…” Kazuichi’s father roared.

“Now it is YOUR turn to listen!” Kazuichi challenged. “You will leave me alone! Like Gundam said, the main reason why I didn’t tell on you is because I don’t want rumors about your abuse going around! But I rather have said rumors fly around than talk about the man that I love!”

By this time, everyone who was listening went wide-eyed.

“You WHAT!?” Kazuichi’s father exclaimed.

“That’s right! I love him!” Kazuichi snapped.

“But… But… You are both male!” Kazuichi’s father pointed out.

A majority of the students looked at him in disgust.

“So he made me feel happier. in one day than you did your entire life!” Kazuichi roared. “I want to spend my entire life with him forever!”

Gundam’s mother stared at him in awe.

Kazuichi’s father’s eyebrow twitches violently. “Why you disrespectful piece of shit! See! This place had spoiled you! That tears it! I am going to drag you out of this place by the hair and!”

SMACK!

Everyone’s eyes widened as Gundam’s mother slapped Kazuichi’s father in the face. Especially Gundam.

“I had been nothing, but then needlessly polite to a toxic, macho horrid man.” Gundam’s mother explained. “Now you are going to let us go back to our sons’ dorms and go back home.”

“And who are YOU to…?” Kazuichi’s father started.

“...Unless you want to be sued.” Gundam’s mother retorted, darkly. She then turned towards Gundam and Kazuichi. “Boys, let’s go.”

Gundam and Kazuichi paused before looking at each other. It was then Kazuichi’s eyes bugged out. He looked around to see all of the students staring at him. He then looked back at Gundam who also looked thunderstruck.

“I…” Kazuichi started.

With that, he turned tail and ran off.

“KAZUICHI!” Gundam called out.

He was about to go off after the mechanic. However, he stopped himself before looking at his mother.

“It’s fine.” Gundam’s mother reassured with a stern nod. “Your boyfriend needs you!”

Gundam narrowed his eyes and nodded before running off after Kazuichi. Kazuichi’s father watched them leave before glaring at Gundam’s mother.

“You have doomed those stupid boys to a life of weakness, you know that!” Kazuichi’s father started. “I swear it is…”

“Ahem.”

Kazuichi’s father growled before looking in the direction of the voice. Only for his eyes to bug out when he saw that he was surrounded by Mondo Oowada, Sakura Oogami, Leon Kuwata, Nekomaru Nidai, Akane Owari, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, Peko Pekoyama, Kaito Momota, Gonta Gokuhara and Tenko Chahasbira. Each and every one of them looked furious.

“So you like abusing your own son, huh?” Mondo asked, cracking his knuckles.

Kazuichi’s father looked around trying to find a way to escape, but no. Everyone was either glaring at him in disgust or having sadist smirks on their faces. Nobody wanted to help him. Nobody felt sorry for him. He probably didn’t know it. But he was about to feel how his son felt all of these years.

Meanwhile, Kazuichi had ran into a more secluded part of the outside of the school. Gundam was chasing after him. However, he could have caught up a long time ago, but he wanted to make sure that there was no one around. When he was sure that they were alone, he immediately easily grabbed Kazuichi by the wrist.

Kazuichi winced before looking in fear. His face lightened when he saw it was Gundam, but still he struggled to break out of his grasp.

“Kazuichi, please, we are alone!” Gundam pleaded. “Nobody is following us!”

The pink-haired youth breathed in and out heavily as if he was about to have a panic attack. He then immediately buried his face into Gundam’s chest and started to sob into his chest. Gundam didn’t hesitate embracing Kazuichi as he gingerly rubbed his back.

“I’m sorry...” Kazuichi apologized, during sobs.

Gundam looked confused. “For what?”

“For making a scene back there!” Kazuichi cried.

“H-Hey, it is alright!” Gundam reassured. “You had a lot of pent-up anger towards your father back there! And you only acted out because he insulted me and my mother!”

“I-It’s just that, my dad was acting like your own just now and I…” Kazuichi sputtered.

“Oh, I know…” Gundam snarled.

“Oh, Gundam, now everyone knows!” Kazuichi cried.

“Don’t worry. If it gets too bad, just talk to me.” Gundam reassured.

“B-But now everyone knows that we are dating!” Kazuichi exclaimed.

Gundam paused at this. He then sighed.

“Kazuichi, you really felt that strongly about me, don’t you?” Gundam asked, softly.

“Of course! I can’t stand how he was insulting you and your mother!” Kazuichi added. “I just wanted to show how I really feel! But I forget that we were outside!”

“Hey, hey, it is fine!” Gundam reassured. “It shows us that you are worth protecting!”

“Really?” Kazuichi asked, looking up.

“My mother had only assaulted someone ONCE like that before.” Gundam explained. “And that was towards my own father.”

Kazuichi’s eyes widened at this.

Gundam gave a warm smile. “She slapped him because she was that determined to look after you.”

“A-And you still want to be with me?” Kazuichi asked.

Gundam’s eyes bugged out. “What kind of question is THAT!?”

“I-it’s just that I revealed our relationship to EVERYONE.” Kazuichi reminded.

Gundam paused. “...Can I ask you something?”

“Um, okay?” Kazuichi said, confused.

Gundam narrowed his eyes. “Do you regret telling your father that you loved me?”

Kazuichi paused before narrowing his eyes. “No…”

“Then, your sacrifice had not been in vain.” Gundam smiled.

“Gundam…” Kazuichi spoke, softly.

He then smiled before burying his head into Gundam’s chest.

“Thank you. The both of you. For being there…” Kazuichi gently said.

Gundam just shook his head. “It is more than alright. You more than deserve it.”


	7. Day 7: Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first off, I wanted to thank the people who came up with Soudam Week! It really gave me a chance to put out my own headcanons. Second off, thank you for all of your support. I really appreciate it, especially since the group of friends I have don't like Kazuichi.

Kazuichi whistled a jovial tune as he made his way up the stairs of a building, late in the afternoon. He had just finished a big day at work so now he was going straight home. After arriving at the door of his flat, he reached into his pocket and put the key into the lock before turning it and opening the door.

However, once inside, he had heard chatter. Raising an eyebrow, he closed the door and made his way inside to see a bunch of animals playing with each other. They then looked up at Kazuchi, who just blinked twice.

“...You guys are not running away from me.” Kazuichi realized.

His eyes then lit up.

“Gundam?” Kazuichi called out.

“Ah, welcome back, my dark consort!” Gundam’s voice called.

Kazuichi grinned before making his way inside of the kitchen. Indeed, there was the dark-clad man, making dinner.

“Honey, I wasn’t expecting you home for another three hours!” Kazuichi grinned.

Gundam just smirked. “So did I. Turns out my powers over the medical knowledge of the dark arts had exceeded even MY understanding.”

“Sooo in other words, the horse was better when you got there.” Kazuichi replied without missing a beat.

“Indeed. I only stayed to be on the safe side.” Gundam nodded. “He should be fine, but as a designated protector of the dark arts, I am going to check up on him.”

“Fair enough.” Kazuichi nodded.

“And how was YOUR day in the world of automatons?” Gundam asked.

“Oh, pretty sweet!” Kazuichi reassured, giving a thumbs-up. “I had managed to fix a monster truck today!”

Gundam raised an eyebrow. “Oh? Monster as in the size of one?”

“Yeah. It obviously can’t fit in the garage so I had to do it outside of it.” Kazuichi explained.

“Was the beast hard?” Gundam asked.

“Surprisingly, no. It was lengthy, but once I figured out where everything was, it all became simple!” Kazuichi reassured.

“That is my Tamer of Automations!” Gundam smirked.

Kazuichi proudly nodded before looking like he was about to say something else. However, before he could say it, he froze in his spot when he realized that he didn’t have the right words for it. He then frowned before looking away.

“Is there something the matter?”

Kazuichi’s eyes widened before looking at Gundam who wasn’t looking back and continued to prepare dinner.

“I could tell that there is something bothering you.” Gundam coolly, spoke.

Kazuichi paused. At first, Gundam only saw Kazuichi’s pain because he felt the same thing, but over time, he had developed this sixth sense which activates whenever Kazuichi was feeling upset about something. So he knew for a fact that lying about it was out of the question.

“Indeed, there is…” Kazuichi explained, sternly. “I will talk about it during dinner.”

Gundam turned towards Kazuichi with a raised eyebrow. “If you say so…”

“Trust me. This needs our full attention and you have your hands full.” Kazuichi reassured.

Gundam paused before nodding his head.

/-/-/-/-/-/

After that, Gundam and Kazuichi had gone back to their usual routine. Gundam was making dinner while Kazuichi was refreshing him up after a long day at work. However, the status quo was about to be shaken up in a big way.

Soon, Gundam had managed to finish dinner for him, Kazuichi and ALL of the former’s pets. It was amazing how he found the time and resources to make that much dinner. All of the animals were happily eating their dinner while Gundam and Kazuichi were slowly eating theirs.

“...Do you wish to enclose what is on your mind now?” Gundam asked.

Kazuichi paused before breathing in and out.

“We had spent a lot of time together, haven’t we?” Kazuichi asked.

“But of course.” Gundam nodded. “The hands of time truly had gone that quickly.”

“We had both seen each other’s most vulnerable parts and tried to work with them.” Kazuichi continued. “No matter what trials we went through, we went through them together.”

He then looked at his hand, which had a ring on it.

“However, even with proof, it all feels surreal.” Kazuichi mused.

Gundam frowned, but otherwise nodded his head.

“...I was thinking about my childhood. If you could even call it that.” Kazuichi lamented. “How I grew up without a mother. How I was raised by an abusive parent. How I was bullied a lot in school.”

“Kazuichi…” Gundam spoke, softly.

“I… I kept thinking about that childhood and I can’t help, but wonder…” Kazuichi mused.

“And that is…” Gundam asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kazuichi looked up before staring his husband in the eyes.

“...Would I’ll be able to stop it?”

Gundam’s pupils shrank when he heard this.

“...Gundam, I want to have a kid.” Kazuichi finally admitted.

The breeder continued to stare shocked by the sudden confession. It took a few seconds before he could speak.

“...How long have you been thinking it?” Gundam asked.

“Quite a lot, actually.” Kazuichi admitted. “However, for the most part, I just waved it off. ...But today, when I got that letter.”

Gundam raised an eyebrow. “What letter?”

Kazuichi sighed. “Apparently, my old man’s drinking habits had finally caught up with him and he died of a heart attack.”

Gundam paused. “...I have to ask, how do you feel?”

“I don’t know. A part of me wanted to be happy that he is dead, but all in all, I just feel… EMPTY.” Kazuichi shrugged.

“Well, considering that you broke ties with him after graduating from Hope’s Peak, I don’t blame you.” Gundam muttered. “A death is always a tragedy. But your feelings could only go so far towards a stranger.”

Kazuichi nodded his head with a weak chuckle. “True… It’s just that. I wonder if I would do things differently. Make sure that if I had a child, they would not go through the same hell I did.”

“Of course you wouldn’t!” Gundam reassured. “If there is anything to have learned with your demon of a father, it is how NOT raise a child! You know fully well how a child growing up without love will act like!”

“Gundam…” Kazuichi spoke, softly.

“...I admit that I never thought about adopting a heir. However, I… I wish to know. I wish to know the love that my mother had felt when raising me.” The breeder spoke.

Kazuichi’s eyes widened.

“Don’t misunderstand. There is still a lot to think about it before we could go do so.” Gundam reminded.

He then smiled.

“But I would be more than happy to raise a heir with you.” Gundam reassured.

Kazuichi’s pupils shrank when he heard this. He then gave a smile. “Gundam…”

With that, the two then embraced each other before pressing their lips against each other to kiss each other.

This was a start of a brand-new future.


End file.
